Fanon:Grace
Grace – serial animowany powstały w 2012 roku. Opis Lata 80-te XX wieku. Afroamerykańska nastolatka Grace Mones z biednej dzielnicy Nowego Jorku ma zamiar zaistnieć na rynku muzycznym i podbić świat muzyki. Bohaterowie * Grace Mones - afroamerykańska nastolatka z biednej dzielnicy Nowego Jorku, ma zamiar zaistnieć na rynku muzycznym i podbić świat muzyki. Jest głośna, odważna, ma lekką nadwagę. Nigdy nie uczyła się śpiewać, nie chodziła do żadnej szkoły muzycznej. Ma 7 rodzeństwa (5 braci i 2 siostry). * Violet Nocturn - najlepsza przyjaciółka Grace. Ubiera się w stylu punk-rockowym. Jest wokalistką w rockowym zespole "Baby Pepperoni". Bierze udział w wielu akcjach ratowania zwierząt i protestach. * Andre Lizowski - zakochany w Grace chłopak z sąsiedztwa. Afroamerykanin. Nie ma ojca. Pracuje w barze szybkiej obsługi. * Laura Smith - bogata, zadzierająca nosa damulka z wyższych sfer. Nie cierpi Grace. Uważa się za lepszą wokalistkę. * Rodney McCourtney - "największe ciacho w szkole". Przeważnie na motorze, z wyżelowanymi włosami i czarną skórzaną kurtką. * Zuzia - hipis z wielgachnym afro pracujący w sklepie z płytami. Uważa że imiona nie powinny ograniczać wolności. Wyznaje zawiłą filozofie życia i często daje Grace dziwne rady, które skutkują. Odcinki SERIA I 1. Sad story, bro 2. Przymiarki 3. Próba życia 4. Handel płytą 5. Galeria rapu 6. Wideo disco 7. Pod kulą dyskotekową 8. Dobry koncert 9. Rym czy sens? 10. Music plays 11. Uznanie szympansa 12. Femme Fatale 13. Początki soul SERIA II 1. Wielka zadyma w chińskiej dzielnicy 2. Lavowa lampa 3. Dług z dzieciństwa 4. Noc żywych tłuków 5. Słowik w klatce 6. Cyrk dziwadeł 7. Mona 8. Opiekunka 9. Pomoc z zewnątrz 10. Zostań gwiazdą cz.1 11. Zostań gwiazdą cz.2 12. Bliskie spotkanie 3 stopnia 13. Spodnie z odzysku 14. Platynowy blond 15. Smutna prawda 16. Nie do podrobienia ODCINKI SPECJALNE 1. Nowa stara Grace Streszczenie odcinków Sezon 1, odcinek 1: Sad story, bro W tym odcinku prezentowana jest historia Grace, będącej jeszcze małym dzieckiem. Grace dojrzewa w niebezpiecznej dzielnicy i tam poznaje świat. Żyje skromnie, traktowana podle jest przez rodziców, a także nie zadaje się z rówieśnikami. Postanawia to jednak od pewnego czasu zmienić, a głównym jej celem jest realizacja jej głównego marzenia. Jeszcze jednak nie wie, o czym tak naprawdę marzy. Sezon I, odcinek 2: Przymiarki Grace wybiera się do lumpeksu. Spotyka tam Violet, którą kojarzy ze szkoły. Dziewczyny zaczynają walczyć o upragnioną koszulkę, wyzywając się od najgorszych i lejąc. Żadna nie odpuszcza. W końcu obydwie zaczynają podziwiać wzajemny upór, ale ostatecznie Violet nadużywa naiwności Grace kradnąc jej koszulkę sprzed nosa. Sezon I, odcinek 3: Próba życia Grace musi stawić czoło wszystkim swoim problemom - z brakiem pieniędzy i spokoju w domu, ze złymi kontaktami z bliskimi, z wieloma obowiązkami, z wredną Laurą, szkolną miłością, nieszczęsnym adoratorem. Musi iść do pracy jako kelnerka ale zostaje wylana już pierwszego dnia. Gubi pieniądze i klucze, nie mogąc dostać się do domu (brak kasy na metro, piechotą szła by kilka godzin). Siada na krawężniku i zaczyna cicho płakać. Zauważa ją Violet i postanawia pomóc dziewczynie, ale sama nie ma pieniędzy. Dziewczyny podczas przechadzki po parku przysiadają się do starszego mężczyzny grającego na gitarze bluesowy kawałek. Grace i Violet zaczynają śpiewać do melodii zarabiając na bilet powrotny do domu. Tak zaczyna się ich przyjaźń. Sezon I, odcinek 4: Handel płytą Gdy Grace dociera do domu, dalej próbuje znaleźć sobie jakąś pracę. Po zapoznaniu się z Violet, okazuje się, że jej nowa przyjaciółka ma pracę. Ostatecznie Grace razem z nią zaczyna pracować w sklepie muzycznym "Gloo. Music Tastes Great" prowadzonym przez Zuzię. O dziwo, Grace świetnie odnajduje się w nowej branży. Zainteresowana muzyką postanawia dowiedzieć się o wielu nowych gatunkach i wykonawcach, by móc pomóc szerszej ilości konsumentom. Zuzia daje jej pierwszą dziwną radę, która brzmi "Ludzkie słowa są kosztowne. Być może będą na sprzedaż". Sezon I, odcinek 5: Galeria rapu Grace jako ekspedientka w sklepie muzycznym zyskuje sobie wielu stałych klientów, którzy widząc, jak ona podśpiewuje sobie w godzinach pracy proponują jej zacząć śpiewać. Jak się jednak okazuje, Grace niezbyt sobie radzi - wczuwa się w rytm, lecz nie potrafi dobrze skomponować swojego wokalu. Zupełnie przez przypadek jednak zaczyna dobrze rapować. Tak jak rapowanie staje się jej nowym hobby, zaczyna także na tym w międzyczasie zarabiać, by móc pomóc swej biednej rodzinie. Jak się okazało, rada Zuzi skutkuje. Krytycy uważają, że piosenki Grace mają wiele przesłania o życiu ludzkim i człowieka bolączkach oraz słabościach, głos Grace wspaniale nadaje się zaś do rapu. Sezon I, odcinek 6: Wideo disco Rodzice Grace dowiadują się że tworzy ona rap. Nie są z tego zadowoleni ponieważ według nich wszyscy raperzy to przestępcy. Mimo iż dotychczas mieli Grace w tyle, postanowili wybić jej rap z głowy i puszczali jej muzykę disco. Niedługo potem rozkazali jej wykonywać ją na koncercie młodych talentów w pobliskiej restauracji Fast Food. Grace cudem wygrywa 1 runde grając disco, ale tylko ze względu na to że większość uczestników sie rozpłakało podczas grania. W 2 rundzie Grace postanowiła się zbuntować i zaśpiewać rap. Wygrała. Sezon I, odcinek 7: Pod kulą dyskotekową Mimo porażki w konkursie disco, Grace postanowiła spróbować swych sił właśnie w tym stylu. Udało jej się z pomocą Zuzi i Violet nagrać teledysk "In The Heat of The Moon", który trafił na listę przebojów dzięki swej prostocie, dobrym rytmom i łatwym, chwytliwym słowom. Mimo tego Grace nie przyjęła swych pieniędzy, bo postanowiła dalej reprezentować rap, a disco się zajęła chwilowo, bo chciała pokazać ludziom, że może. Ostatecznie pieniądze trafiły w ręce jej rodziców, którzy szybko wyprowadzili się do Detroit. Grace została sama i wprowadziła się do Zuzi, która wynajmuje mieszkanie tuż nad sklepem muzycznym. Sezon I, odcinek 8: Dobry koncert Grace dostaje propozycje koncertu na wsi z okazji żniw. Grace się zgadza. Okazuje się że wioska w której ma odbyć się koncert to zatęchła dziura z 13 mieszkańcami. Grace, Violet i Zuzia reklamują koncert poprzez rozdawanie ulotek. Na koncert przybywa Andre który właśnie tam poznaje Grace. Koncert okazuje sie być wielkim sukcesem. Andre proponuje po nim Grace randkę lecz ta odmawia. Andre rozpacza i zamyka się na kilka dni w swoim domu, lecz gdy odkrywa że Grace mieszka niedaleko niego przysięga sobie że ją kiedyś "zdobędzie" Sezon I, odcinek 9: Rym czy sens? Grace postanawia ma zamiar wydać płytę. Postanawia na początek wziąć się za pierwsze piosenki do nowego krążka. Pisząc piosenki, nie może się zdecydować, co jest ważniejsze i czego oczekują jej słuchacze, rymu czy sensu. Zwraca się o pomoc do Zuzi, która tym razem daje inną, nową, życiową mądrość: "Słowa są do interpretacji, a nie mogę lodówki kupić nowej, bo droga". Grace nadal nie wie jednak co wybrać, więc postanawia zrobić ankietę w swojej szkole na ten temat. Laura, jako wokalistka kapeli z sąsiedztwa "Słodkie, słodkie, top modelki" również jest ciekawa odpowiedzi. Poznaje wtedy Grace, z którą się zaprzyjaźnia. Nawet proponuje jej dołączenie do kapeli, lecz Grace odmawia, mówiąc, że reprezentuje zupełnie inny styl muzyczny i w ogóle jest już popularna. Od tego czasu Laura zaczęła nienawidzić Grace. W tym czasie, Grace postanawia połączyć rym i sens swoich piosenek poprzez napisanie trzech piosenek: "Thanks, America", "Red Velvet", "Back to Heaven". Musi teraz je wyprodukować... Sezon I, odcinek 10: Music plays Grace dostaje kontrakt od wytwórni Music Plays która chce wydać płyte Grace. Jest jeden mały problem. Grace jest niepełnoletnia, więc potrzebuje zgody rodzica. Postanawiają że Zuzia będzie się podawała za jej matkę. Wszystko się udaje. Kontrakt zostaje podpisany. Płyta "The Grace" zostaje wydana. Zostało sprzedanych ich 1000, ale okazało się że prawie połowe kupił Andre. Sezon I, odcinek 11: Uznanie Szympansa Grace dowiaduje się, że jej 13-letni brat, Simon nie pojechał razem z rodzicami do Detroit. Postanawia go odszukać. Okazuje się, że mały pracuje dla gangu, kradnąc ze sklepów z elektroniką. Dziewczyna razem z Violet czekają na Simona przed jedynym nie ograbionym sklepie z pobliskiej dzielnicy. Zauważają 13-latka jak pomaga bandziorom dostać się do środka i wynieść sprzęt. Dziewczyny postanawiają ich śledzić. Kiedy docierają do kwatery gangu zostają zdemaskowane. Grace wyzywa Szympansa Joe, szefa gangu i ulicznego rapera, na raperski pojedynek. Stawką jest życie Simona, Violet i jej własne. Wszyscy zgromadzeni są pod ogromnym wrażeniem jej głosu. Nagle pojawia się policja. Violet, Grace, Simon oraz Szympans Joe chowają się w starej stercie opon. Kiedy policja znika Szympans Joe mówi Grace, że jest genialną raperką i daje jej swój złoty ząb, po czym ucieka i mówi, że jeśli kiedykolwiek będzie czegoś od niego potrzebować to niech zadzwoni do masarni u Tłustego Phila. Simon jest pełen podziwu dla Grace, dziewczyna postanawia odesłać chłopca do rodziców. Simon oznajmia, że nie zamierza mieszkać z rodzicami i ucieka od Grace, na pożegnanie oznajmia, że będzie ją czasem odwiedzał. Grace próbuje go gonić, ale młody znika jej z oczu. Na zakończenie odcinka kamera wędruje w stronę okna jednego z pobliskich bloków, z którego widać było plac na którym toczyła się raperska bójka. Za oknem widzimy Andre z telefonem w ręku i jego matkę wchodzącą do pokoju i pytająca się do kogo dzwonił. Sezon I, odcinek 12: Femme Fatale Grace zaczyna wkurzać Andre więc zatrudnia ona zawodową Femme fatale. Grace zaprasza Andre na randke i wysyła na nią zatrudnioną kobietę która ma zniechęcić Andre do Grace. Jest ona przebrana za Grace więc wszystko idzie gładko. Veronicka (Bo tak nazywa się tytułowa Femme fatale) jadła jak świnia, bekała i puszczała gazy. Przypomniała sobie jednak że Grace mówiła że Andre tak robi zawsze i żeby tego nie robiła. Zaczęła zachowywać się jak prawdziwa dama, jednak to też nie zadziałało. Veronicka się wkurzyła, wydała cały plan i powiedziała że to jej pierwsza porażka i że rzuca tę robotę. Andre postanawia po tym pokazać Grace nagranie raperskiej walki którą nagrał telefonem. Grace kradnie mu telefon i ucieka. Na końcu jednak pokazuje się śmiejący się szyderczo Andre z kartą pamięci którą wyjął z telefonu. Sezon I, odcinek 13: Początki soul Grace przeżywa twórczy kryzys. Nie może wymyślić żadnego porządnego tekstu. Zuzia radzi jej, żeby dziewczyna "uprzątnęła brudy ze sklepowego składzika, a wtedy odrodzi się na nowo". Grace niechętnie bierze miotłę i szufelkę i zabiera się za sprzątanie. Znajduje stary gramofon i stos płyt. Jedna szczególnie przyciąga jej uwagę hipnotyzująca okładką z wielkim homarem w kapeluszu i czarno-białą spiralą, nazywa się "Master Tuna". Dziewczyna postanawia ją włączyć. Z gramofonu zaczyna płynąć bluesowy soul, który o dziwo bardzo podoba się raperce. Postanawia nagrać kilka takich piosenek. Wtedy rodzą się jej wielkie hity jak "November Night" i "Kopenhaga Express", które póki co lądują w szufladzie, nie są pokazane liczniejszej publiczności. Grace postanawia nagrywać eksperymentalne, nie tylko raperskie piosenki, które pokazały by że nie boi się wyzwań. Sezon II, odcinek 1: Wielka zadyma w chińskiej dzielnicy Grace zaprojektowała swój nowy album w którym znajdują się piosenki "November Night" i "Kopenhaga Express". Jej koleżanka uznała jednak, że liczba piosenek to za mało jak na album - to tylko EPka. Tak więc Grace postanowiła nagrać więcej piosenek. Soul jej już się znudził, więc zaczęła eksperymentować z innymi gatunkami. Poszła po poradę do Zuzi, która jej powiedziała "Gadam z jakimś akwizytorem, sepleni jakby gadał po chiińsku. Zapłać rachunek za gaz". Grace wzięła sobie do serca radę Zuzi i przy wypełnianiu rozliczenia rachunkowego za gaz wpadła na pomysł wydania multi językowego albumu. Razem z Violet wybrała pięć języków do wyboru, w którym mogłaby zaśpiewać: francuski, hiszpański, japoński, chiński i niemiecki. Ostatecznie wybrała hiszpański. Na wieść o tym zbuntowała się znaczna część mieszkańców Chinatown w Nowym Jorku - fani Grace, którzy poczuli się rozczarowani i dyskryminowani. Rozpoczęli bójki i zamieszki w Nowym Jorku, a na ratunek mogły przyjść jedynie negocjacje z Grace... Gdy Grace próbowała się dogadać improwizowała i rozpoczęła koncert, w którym zaśpiewała wszystkie nowe piosenki - "November Night" (soul), "Kopenhaga Express" (soul), "You Draw Me Naughty" (dance), "Mistakes With People" (pop), "All About Me" (rap; alternative) oraz "I wanna the end" (rock). Chińczycy nie mogli się już dłużej gniewać na Grace Mones, której piosenki ujrzały światło dzienne właśnie przed nimi. W tym samym czasie zamieszki oglądał Rodney, a koncert Grace został pokazany w publiczności. Grace została bohaterką, a jej liczba fanów zwiększyła się. Tydzień później Grace wydała nowy album zawierający wszystkie nowe piosenki - "Let Kneel Nations. Chapeau Bas Edition". Sezon II, odcinek 2: Lavowa lampa Zuzia pokazuje Grace i Violet swoją szczęśliwą lampe lave. Mówi, że jest dla niego wyjątkowa i przynosi mu szczęście. Do tego na całym świecie wyprodukowano tylko kilka takich lamp. Grace przypadkowo ją niszczy, ale postanawia kupić nową do czasu powrotu Zuzi ze zjazdu hipisów. Dziewczyny przeszukują całe miasto w poszukiwaniu wyjątkowej lampy (Grace musi chodzić w przebraniu, żeby jej fani jej nie rozpoznali). W końcu znajdują ją u starej wariatki z 32 kotami. Kobieta początkowo miła, ostatecznie nie chce oddać lampy bez walki. Okazuje się jednak, że kobieta jest wielką fanką Grace. Grace wykorzystuje ten fakt i daje starszej pani prywatny koncert w jej domu. Kobieta w ramach wdzięczności oddaje jej lampe. Po powrocie Zuzia nie poznaje, że lampa wcale nie jest jego lavową lampą. Pod koniec odcinka wyrzuca ja do śmieci, ponieważ dowiedział się na hipisowskim zjeździe, że substancje wewnątrz tego konkretnego modelu lampy są toksyczne i niebezpieczne dla zdrowia (dlatego lampa została wycofana z produkcji i stała się kolekcjonerską ciekawostką). Sezon II, odcinek 3: Dług z dzieciństwa Grace zastanawia się nad stworzeniem tournee w celu promowania swojej najnowszej płyty, "Let Kneel Nations (Chapeau Bas Edition)". W tym czasie powstrzymuje ją Violet, która mówi, że jej życie jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Gdy Grace pyta, o co chodzi jej koleżance, Violet nie mówi nic innego niż "to dług z dzieciństwa". Grace zatrzymuje swoje plany nad tournee i pragnie pomóc Violet. Po kilku dniach Violet zaprowadza Grace do Central Parku na Manhattanie. Jak się okazało, basista w jej zespole "Baby Pepperoni" miał kiedyś cudownego kolegę. Basista ten pochodził z ubogiej rodziny, choć jego ojciec startował na to, by zostać biznesmenem. Jak się okazało, kolega basisty, miał ojca, który był szefem firmy, w której chciał pracować ojciec basisty. Kolega ten postanowił utworzyć spisek, dzięki któremu, ojciec basisty mógłby zostać zatrudniony. Po wielkim fałszerstwie powiedział basiście, że będzie miał u niego do spełnienia dług. Po kilku latach, szef firmy został zamordowany przez jakiegoś pracownika i wszystko wskazuje na to, iż to ojciec basisty... (c.d.n. w następnym odc.) Sezon II, odcinek 4: Noc żywych tłuków Na domiar złego okazuje się, że ktoś wyczyścił konto biznesmena, a żona i dzieci dużo bardziej martwią się brakiem pieniędzy niż ojca i męża. Grace postanawia bliżej przyjrzeć się sprawie. Razem z Violet przesłuchują pracowników i osoby związane z ofiarą. Dokonują nawet włamania na miejsce zbrodni, jednak nie znajdują nic ciekawego oprócz czerwonych stringów (ale postanawiają nie oceniać zmarłego i nie śmiać się z jego zboczeństw, jeśli lubi zakładać damską bieliznę to jego sprawa). Violet jest w strasznym dołku, zamyka się w pokoju i zawija w kokon z koca. Grace chce jej pomóc, ale z marnym skutkiem. Wtedy dociera do dziewczyn wiadomość, że Zuzia został postrzelony i trafił do szpitala. Na miejscu okazuje się, że hipis wyliże się z tego, ranne zostało tylko jego afro, które na skutek rany nie będzie już takie jak dawniej (teraz Zuzia będzie miał bardziej proste, dłuższe włosy). Wiadomo również, że strzelił do niego zamaskowany człowiek, który mówił, że to ostrzeżenie dla panny Grace. Piosenkarka jest przerażona, sprawa utknęła w martwym punkcie, ojciec basisty zostanie jutro skazany, a jej życie jest zagrożone. Wtedy doznaje oświecenia i udaje się z Violet na cmentarz, gdzie zaczynają odkopywać grób zmarłego biznesmena. W tym czasie ktoś zawiadamia policję i zakład dla psychicznie chorych. Przyjeżdża telewizja, a Grace od razu zostaje uznana za niepoczytalną wariatkę. Jednak w ostatniej chwili, kiedy panowie w białych kaftanach chcą zaprowadzić dziewczyny do pokoju bez klamek okazuje się, że grób biznesmena jest pusty, w trumnie nie ma ciała. Wtedy wszystko staje się jasne. Biznesmen mając romans z sekretarką postanowił zostawić swoją koszmarną rodzinkę dla której był tylko źródłem dochodu, rozpieszczone i egoistyczne dzieci oraz zimną i zgorzkniałą żonę, z którą dawno przestało mu się układać. Chciał udać się z kochanką jak najdalej stąd, wziąć ślub w Las Vegas i ze swoim małym majątkiem. I pewnie wszystko by mu się udało, gdyby nie te wścibskie smarkacze i ten ich głupi hipis. Biznesmenowi zostaje wytoczony proces o zniesławienie pracownika oraz zlecenie stałego okaleczenia (afro Zuzi). Jednocześnie on sam bierze rozwód z żoną i ślub z sekretarką. Odcinek kończy się nowym teledyskiem Grace do piosenki "Dead? Not yet" (pop). Sezon II, odcinek 5: Słowik w klatce Grace zostaje przydzielony menadżer z Music Record - Ulrich Nolan Scrupulous. Mężczyzna ma imponujący dorobek, reprezentował wiele słynnych gwiazd, jednak zrobił sobie 3 letni urlop. Teraz Grace jest jego pierwszą po nieobecności klientką, której popularność należy jak najdłużej utrzymać na godnym poziomie. Na początku obydwoje dobrze się dogadują, utrzymują przyjazne stosunki, jednak po jakimś czasie zaczyna dochodzić do zgrzytów między artystką, a jej menadżerem. Ulrich stara się zrobić z piosenkarki perwersyjną skandalistkę, wciskając ją w przykrótkie sukienki, kreacje, które więcej pokazują niż zakrywają. Projekt nowej okładki maluje się jako Grace w pozie Matki Boskiej, trzymając w ręku kawałek pizzy jako małego Jezusa. Menadżer pragnie też zmienić historię swojego nowego "dorobku" na wiecznie zachlaną dziewczynę z ulicy, która ćpała i prostytuowała się, twierdząc, że tragiczna przeszłość przyniesie jej fanów. Piosenkarka ma tego dosyć, kilka minut przed koncertem w Oregonie zwalnia Ulricha (zaraz po tym jak jej "ukochany spec od wizerunku" każe jej założyć na siebie erotyczną bieliznę oraz sporo pierzastych dodatków, chcąc zamknąć ją w klatce zawieszonej na wysokości 3 metrów na czas występu, aby była "słowikiem w klatce", śpiewając do publiczności zza zamkniętej celi). Oburzony Scrupulous wbija jej w szyję strzykawkę ze słabym środkiem usypiającym. Dziewczę budzi się w klatce, przebrana za wcześniej wspomnianą ptaszynę. Wie, że nie może przerwać koncertu, więc postanawia zatańczyć jak jej menadżer-sadysta zagra. Zaczyna się wstęp do debiutanckiej piosenki "Horny Porny" (początek jest bardzo spokojny i melodyjny, cichy i balladowy, później zaczyna się agresywny tekst). Po odśpiewaniu melodyjnej części w Grace coś pęka, dziewczyna wstaje i w agresywnej partii zmienia tekst mówiąc o tym, że została uwięziona w klatce jak słowik. Okazuje się, że klatka nie wytrzyma ciężaru piosenkarki, podłoże zaczyna odlatywać. Zdezorientowany Ulrich przypadkowo wpada pod spadającą z góry klatkę z Grace w środku, (a może to Violette mu pomogła...) łamiąc sobie większość kości i doprowadzając do zmiażdżenia ślepej kiszki. Po całym zajściu piosenkarka zwalnia swojego oprawcę w gipsie i zmienia nazwę przełomowej piosenki z "Horny Porny" na "Little Nightingale in a Cage". Sezon II, odcinek 6: Cyrk dziwadeł Grace postanawia odpocząć na chwilę od swojej kariery i zrobić sobie przerwę. Ma jednak nadzieję, że w czasie swych jakże fascynujących wakacji i fajrantu będzie olśniona i zostanie przykryta natchnieniem na nowe piosenki, jakich jeszcze świat nie znał, nie widział i nie słyszał. Violet chce, aby Grace się rozerwała, więc zabiera ją do cyrku. Razem z dziewczynami idzie Zuzia, który chce bacznie kierować urlopik artystki. Swoją drogą jest organizowany tam konkurs dla hipisów, kto bardziej przytuli drzewa, także wypad wydaje się bardzo korzystny... Cyrk jest jedną z atrakcji wesołego miasteczka. Tam też wybiera się Laura, którą spotyka Grace zupełnie przez przypadek. Kiedy Laura kłóci się z mężczyzną, ile jest orzeszków w słoiku, Grace podaje poprawną ilość i zdobywa pluszaka. Razem z nim idzie do cyrku. Laura ma mieszane uczucia. Przez większą część odcinka pokazywane są pokazy cyrkowe. Violet i Grace odpowiednio na nie reagują. Kiedy wychodzi w końcu największa atrakcja, którą jest ogromny lew, okazuje się, że siedzi na niej wściekła Laura. Żąda Grace natychmiastowego oddania pluszaka. Nagle cała widownia orientuje się, że obok nich siedzi słynna piosenkarka, i nagle wszyscy ignorują spektakl, biegnąc porozmawiać z Mones i poprosić o autograf. Szef cyrku postanawia zemścić się na Grace. Laura jest zawiedziona, jej plan nie przyniósł skutku. Jednakże reszta ekipy cyrku jest zafascynowana tym, jak świetnie opanowała zwierzęta. Szef cyrku po namowie z resztą pracowników chce, by Laura dołączyła do jego załogi. Dziewczyna, po przemyśleniu wysokości nagrodzenia, zgadza się. W międzyczasie szef i Laura się świetnie dogadują. Okazało się, że łączy ich jedno - chęć zemsty na Grace. W tym samym czasie, kiedy Grace już wraca do domu, dostaje nauczkę od Zuzi. Hippis mówi jej nową, bardzo ważną mądrość życiową: "nie możesz mieć przerwy od nauki, pracy, kariery. Musisz skończyć to, co zaczęte. Dlatego trzeba posprzątać łazienkę. Od tego zależy twe życie". Sezon II, odcinek 7: Mona Kariera Grace prężnie się rozwija. Dziewczyna bywa na hucznych przyjęciach i wielkich otwarciach, na które wstęp ma jedynie nowojorska elita. Pomimo sławy i coraz większych czeków, sława nie uderza jej do głowy. Afroamerykanka staje się ulubienicą nastolatek, jej upór, ciężka praca, celne komentarze i ostry język to nowy wzór dla dorastających panien. Nie wszystkim jednak podoba się brak czarnych plam na nieskazitelnym wizerunek piosenkarki. Na łamach plotkarskiego magazynu "Blichtr" niejaka Suzan Serpent zamieszcza kompromitujące zdjęcia z Grace w roli głównej. Najgorszy jest jednak fakt, że piosenkarka jest pewna, że to nie ona znajduje się na tych zdjęciach, a jej sobowtór, który za wszelką cenę chce pokrzyżować jej karierę. Co więcej, zdjęcia robione są na imprezach, na które Grace została zaproszona, jednak musiała odmówić przyjścia. Grace z Violet wybiera się do "Blichtru" jednak poza paroma jadowitymi uwagami nie dowiadują się niczego od Suzan. Zrezygnowane wracają do domu, gdzie Zuzia daje im cenną lekcję, będącą zarazem wskazówką: "farbowany lis może wejść między kury, ale prędzej czy później skończy w deszczu". Cała trójka postanawia wybrać się na najbliższą imprezę promującą najnowszą kolekcję Giuseppe Marconiego, na którą piosenkarka nie miała początkowo iść. Spotykają tam sobowtóra Grace, który znowu rujnuje jej reputację. Grupa po pościgu za klonem zapędzają go w "ślepą uliczkę" (na wybieg, za nim stoi fontanna). Sobowtór Grace rzuca się na prawdziwą Grace, po chwili walki nie można ich od siebie odróżnić. Rozpoczyna się standardowa sesja pytań, na które prawidłowo odpowiadają obydwie dziewczęta. Violet zniecierpliwiona wylewa na piosenkarki puszkę coli. Wtedy właśnie jedna Grace zaczyna syczeć, jej skóra oraz makijaż zaczynają odłazić i spływać, ukazując prawdziwe oblicze sobowtóra. Prawdziwa Grace od razu rozpoznaje w kopii swoją kuzynkę Monę Greyc, z którą razem bawiła się w rodzimym miasteczku Beetmole, zanim piosenkarka musiała się wyprowadzić. Mona, chociaż do kuzynki zbyt podobna nie była (rude włosy, jaśniejsza cera, atletyczna sylwetka) to jednak też miała swoją pasję - aktorstwo. Po tym jak wyjechała do Nowego Yorku z zamiarem wystąpienia na deskach Broadwayu jej zgłoszenie odrzucono, a dziewczyna musiała żyć za marne pieniądze jako kelnerka. Z pomocą odrobiny charakteryzacji i ćwiczeń mogła bez problemu podszywać się pod swoja kuzynkę, i zarabiać na utrzymanie, początkowo jako "dublerka" śpiewając w pubach i na małych widowiskach, później została wynajęta przez Suzan. Mona nie ma nic do kuzynki, starała się po prostu wzbogacić. Grace nie wybacza jej tego i każe znikać. Wszystkie gazety rozpisują się o sytuacji na pokazie. W gazecie "Blichtr" pojawia się sprostowanie i przeprosiny skierowane do Grace. Na 58 stronie. Napisane czcionką 4. Kategoria:Fanon/Fanfiction